Yellow Roses
by KuncenKasur
Summary: "Satu berarti aku cinta padamu."/ "Dua berarti kita saling mencintai."/ "Lima berarti aku sangat mencintaimu."/ "Sebuket bunga itu tak perlu kau hitung jumlah tangkainya." BTS. MINYOON. MINGA. Jimin x Yoongi. Tentang aku, kamu, dan kita dalam satu warna yang sama.


_**Yellow Roses**_

 _ **BTS fanfiction**_

 _ **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**_

 _ **Minyoon**_

 _ **:::**_

 _[1] Setangkai mawar kuning darinya_

Setelah semalaman begadang, Yoongi mulai lelah. Punggungnya mulai nyeri, tangannya mulai kebas dan penglihatannya mulai kabur tak fokus. Dia tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan pekerjaannya jika sudah seperti ini. Dia butuh istirahat. Dia butuh berbaring, meluruskan kaki dan bersandar di bantal empuk. Bukan bantal yang biasa dia kalungkan di lehernya, tapi bantal yang satu paket dengan ranjang. Sayang di studio kerjanya tak ada ranjang empuk tersedia. Seringkali dia merengek ingin diberi kasur, tapi _member_ yang lain hanya menanggapinya sebagai lelucon. Termasuk bosnya, Bang PD-nim yang baik hati tapi tak peka.

Dia berhenti mengharap kasur yang tak mungkin tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya saat itu. Melihat sofa menganggur dia pun pindah duduknya. Berbaring menyamping. Niat untuk meluruskan kaki dia lupakan sudah saat menemukan posisi ternyamannya. Sedikit menekuk kaki dan meringkuk dengan menyelipkan tangan di antara dua lutut. Saat hendak memejamkan mata, dia terbangun karena teringat data yang dia kerjakan itu sudah disimpan atau belum. Akhirnya dengan berat hati dia turun dari sofa dan mengecek, untunglah sudah. Kadangkala dia merasa seperti orang yang kena gejala OCD karena sering cemas berlebih. Berkali-kali mengecek simpanan data, berkali-kali mengecek pintu, berkali-kali mengecek didihan air di termos listrik, dan berkali-kali juga mengecek ponsel. Hanya untuk melihat apakah ada pesan masuk dari Jimin atau tidak.

Baginya pesan singkat dari lelaki itu adalah suatu hiburan tersendiri. Bukan juga penyemangat, hanya hiburan. Bagaimana lelaki itu akan terus mengirimnya pesan setelah mendapat satu balasan. Jimin adalah lelaki yang _talkactive_ dalam dunia perpesanan. Meski aslinya cukup pendiam dan serius, tapi dalam tiap pesan singkat yang dia kirimkan itu selalu terselip _emoticon_ atau stiker lucu. Mana lagi dia tak pernah menuntaskan kalimatnya dalam satu kali tekan kirim. Seringnya satu-dua kata, atau bahkan hanya memanggil 'hyung' saja.

Kemarin malam, dia bahkan menulis 'Yoongi' dengan beraninya. Jimin itu kadang mengabaikan status siapa yang lebih tua dan siapa yang lebih muda. Hanya dengan Yoongi dia begitu. Seperti batas di antara mereka sudah lama hilang. Entah siapa yang mulai mendobrak duluan. Hanya saja, tak seperti orang bayangkan ketika mereka menganggap Yoongi lebih dekat dan intim dengan Hoseok. Hoseok memang sahabatnya sejak lama. Tapi kedekatannya dengan Jimin dihitung berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang lain antara Hoseok dan Jimin. Hoseok dan Jimin sama-sama pria menyenangkan, tapi satu sisi yang lembut dan dewasa hanya Jimin yang miliki.

' _Keluarlah, atau setidaknya tengok dari kaca jendelamu. Langit sedang bagus malam ini. Berbintang. Sepi. Dingin.'_

Kadang ada kata-katanya yang menyiratkan sesuatu.

' _Aku rindu padamu'_

Alih-alih menulis seperti itu Jimin mungkin memang lebih suka memancing, supaya Yoongi yang lebih dulu mengiriminya pesan dengan isi kalimat itu.

Saat sedang melihat riwayat perpesanannya dengan Jimin, ada notifikasi pesan baru. Dia _scroll down_ untuk melihatnya.

"Min Suga _jjang jjang man bbong bbong_ aku akan datang ke studio sekarang." Yoongi merapal kalimat itu dengan nada mengeja. "Hah?!"

Dia langsung saja terbangun setelah sadar akan apa yang baru saja dia baca. Jimin akan datang? Dia bahkan belum cuci muka dan gosok gigi sama sekali. Belum lagi, saat tak sengaja lewat di depan kaca ruang rekaman, dia masih mengenakan kaos oblong tipis dan celana pendek bergambar kumamonnya. Jangan sampai Jimin melihat ini dan dia akan jadi bahan lelucon di _dorm._

Yoongi pun berlari ke toilet. Dia menyambar sikat giginya yang tergeletak di tepian wastafel, menyikat gigi dengan terburu-buru. Mencuci muka juga sama buru-burunya. Selesai urusan membersihkan diri dia menyambar pakaian yang ada dalam _travel_ _bag_ nya—persediaan jikalau dia menginap berhari-hari di studio—dan mengganti pakaian di tempat. Oh, tak ada siapapun di sana jadi Yoongi tenang-tenang saja melepas pakaian karena kulit putih mulusnya tak akan jadi tontonan siapapun.

Selesai mengenakan _jogger pants_ hitamnya dia berbalik hendak mengambil ponsel, tapi—

"Astaga!"—Jimin tanpa sepengetahuannya sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tampang polos; mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kapan kau datang?"

Yoongi mengelus dada setelah tersentak kaget. Dia benar-benar tak mengira bila Park Jimin adalah ninja yang lihai menyelinap. Bahkan suara pintu yang dibuka pun tak terdengar, juga langkahnya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk berganti baju hingga tak mendengarku masuk." satu lagi, selain ninja, Jimin juga pembaca pikiran. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau dalam hati Yoongi menyimpan kata 'kenapa'? Terakhir, kalau dia mengatakan itu, artinya dia melihat saat Yoongi tak mengenakan apapun selain celana dalamnya bukan?

Menyadari satu simpulan ini membuat Yoongi menubruk Jimin dan meredam teriakannya di bahu lelaki itu. Jimin sendiri bingung kenapa Yoongi tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Kau lapar?"

Jimin akan uring-uringan dan mengejar Hoseok kalau dia lapar. Tapi kalau Yoongi yang uring-uringan Jimin harus tebak alasannya.

"Kau kangen padaku?"

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan memicingkan mata kecilnya di depan Jimin. Memang jawabannya iya, tapi kesalnya dia barusan bukanlah karena alasan rindu itu. Lagipula, tumben sekali Jimin tak balas memeluknya seperti biasa. Yoongi melirik dua tangan lelaki itu; masih ada di kanan kiri tubuhnya, menenteng satu kantung plastik dan satu tangkai bunga yang yang terikat pita.

"Apa itu?" tunjuk Yoongi.

" _Jajangmyeon."_

"Bukan, yang itu." jawaban Jimin salah. Yoongi tak ingin tahu tentang makanannya, tapi lebih kepada bunga kuning yang dia yakini adalah mawar di tangan kiri Jimin.

"Ohh..." Jimin hanya terkekeh kecil. Dia menaruh kantung plastiknya di atas meja dan melenggang mencari gelas kosong—untuk jadi vas bunga. Lantas lelaki itu menaruh setangkai bunga yang dia bawa di sana. Di meja kerja Yoongi. Dekat dengan _monitor_ komputer dan pajangan-pajangan lainnya. "Bagus, 'kan?"

Jadi selain Kumamon, atau _figure_ berbau basket miliknya, ada satu benda yang berwarna cerah di sana. Setangkai mawar kuning segar. Entah kenapa dia jadi merasa tertarik, seperti ada pesona tersendiri yang dimiliki bunga tunggal dalam gelas itu. Begitu terang dan memberi kesan hangat.

"Apa kau juga akan suka jika ku belikan kaktus untukmu? Ditaruh di sisian jendela."

Yoongi tak suka kaktus. Yoongi hanya akan suka jika Jimin membelikannya mawar kuning lagi di lain hari.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[2] Dua tangkai mawar kuning, satu dari titipan_

Jimin memang tak pernah mangatakan 'aku cinta padamu' atau kalimat sejenis secara langsung, serius dan tanpa candaan. Tapi apakah itu perlu? Yoongi mungkin tak akan mendapat pelukan hangat dari lelaki itu. Yoongi mungkin juga tak akan mendapat kecup di kening dan pipinya ketika dia memerah karena kedinginan. Atau juga gandengan tangan yang terasa melindungi, juga tatapan yang intim itu. Dan kecupan di bibir yang sesekali jadi salam pamit ketika Jimin selesai mengunjunginya di studio. Yoongi tak akan mendapatkan itu semua jika Jimin tak menaruh perasaan terhadapnya bukan?

Saat pertama kali Jimin memberinya setangkai bunga, yang Yoongi pikir juga sama dengan yang dikatakan lelaki itu. Sebagai sebuah pajangan yang bagus. Memberi kesan hangat diantara _figure_ berbau plastik yang membosankan. Tapi lama-lama dia juga ingin tahu mengapa bunga kuning itu amatlah menarik mata. Dia mencari makna dari mawar kuning lewat internet. Dari berbagai artikel yang nadanya serupa, dia bisa menarik satu kesimpulan.

Oh, dan ternyata...

" _Satu berarti aku cinta padamu."_ dalam khayalnya, ada Jimin yang bicara sambil tersenyum.

Betapa mawar kuning menjadi benda presius bagi Yoongi.

Suatu ketika dia sengaja menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya untuk pergi keluar. Kebetulan ada toko bunga yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari studio, hanya saja tempatnya sedikit tersembunyi di dalam gang. Dia pergi ke sana untuk membeli setangkai bunga mawar kuning.

Pagi hari Jimin mengirimkan pesan padanya bahwa sehabis _fitness_ bersama _member_ lain dia mungkin akan datang ke studio. Entah bagaimana Yoongi yakin lelaki itu akan datang dengan membawa sekantung makanan dan setangkai bunga. Itu pasti. Sudah jadi kebiasaan, beberapa kali Yoongi yang meminta. Namun belakangan ini tiap Jimin berkunjung, tanpa diminta pun dia pasti akan menggenggam setangkai bunga di tangannya.

Yoongi segera kembali ke studionya setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Lantas mawar kuning yang sudah layu dia ganti jadi yang baru. Yang segar dan yang cerah warnanya. Betapa bunga itu masih bisa mempertahankan bentuk mekarnya yang sempurna. Padahal tangkainya telah dipotong, tapi dia seolah masih teguh tanpa akar, diganti air dia makin kuat.

Yoongi duduk di kursinya dan menatap bunga itu sambil menopang dagu. Walau berbeda-beda setiap diganti, tapi tetap satu nama; mawar kuning. Sama seperti Jimin yang datang di waktu yang tak pernah menentu, juga bagaimana dia datang dengan pakaian yang tak pernah sama, tapi dia tetaplah Jimin. Jimin yang membawa setangkai bunga.

Yoongi tak mau tahu apa yang sebenarnya Jimin tujukan dengan setangkai bunga itu. Dia hanya ingin percaya pada apa yang ia percayai. Tentang filosofi picisan yang kadang diejek hiperbol, tapi dia salah satu penganutnya. Dia yakin saja kalau filosofi setangkai bunga kuning memanglah benar seperti yang tertulis pada artikel di situs-situs internet. Setidaknya itu membuatnya bahagia. Walau terkesan mementingkan perasaannya sendiri.

"Jimin menitipkan ini padaku."

Sayang yang datang adalah Hoseok. Bukannya dia enggan dikunjungi oleh lelaki itu. Hanya saja yang sedang dia harapkan adalah Park Jimin.

"Kemana dia?"

Hoseok menaruh setangkai bunga yang dibungkus plastik bening di atas meja. Pun dengan kantung makanan yang dia bawa.

"Entahlah. Punya urusan dengan Namjoon."

Yoongi tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi Jimin juga mungkin punya urusannya sendiri? Keingintahuannya sejalan dengan keacuhannya. Yang penting dia tahu kalau Jimin yang sudah meminta Hoseok membawakannya setangkai mawar kuning.

Lagipula dalam pesannya Jimin menulis kata mungkin. Jadi bisa saja dia tak datang.

"Oh, ku kira mawar ini untuk mengisi vasmu, ternyata sudah ada bunganya?" Hoseok menunjuk gelas bening dengan bunga kuning yang masih mekar itu.

"Memang untuk mengisi vasku 'kok. Bunganya yang satu jadi dua sekarang."

Yoongi membuka ikatan pita dan bungkus plastik bunga itu. Lantas dia memasukkan tangkainya ke dalam gelas.

"Bagus, ya. Apa aku juga perlu menaruh bunga di studioku?" Hoseok menimang. Yoongi hanya menopang dagu. Senyumnya mengembang. Dua bunga, menemani satu bunga yang tak lagi kesepian. Dua bunga, melengkapi kekosongan.

" _Dua berarti kita saling mencintai."_ ia berucap dalam hatinya.

Andai Jimin ada di sana saat itu, apa yang kira-kira dia katakan?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[3] Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima tangkai mawar kuning dalam gelas_

Lama angka dua itu bertahan. Jimin makin sering datang untuk latihan menjelang acara 3rd Muster. Makin sering juga mawar itu dibawanya. Tiap kali Jimin memberitahu Yoongi bahwa dia akan datang, satu bunga baru akan lebih dulu ditaruhnya dalam gelas. Maka dengan bunga yang Yoongi beli, dan bunga yang Jimin bawa, gelas itu mulai penuh oleh tangkai-tangkai bunga mawar kuning. Karena yang dahulu belum layu, sudah datang yang baru.

Mereka punya proyek duet di acara _fanmeet_ itu. Berhubung Yoongi tak pandai mengolah nada—dengan suaaranya, bukan dengan _tuts_ piano, lagu dari _mixtape_ nya dipilih. Sudah lama pilihan itu disepakati, namun beberapa hari menjelang acara Jimin baru datang padanya untuk berlatih. Katanya, dia baru mau latihan berdua jika dia sudah fasih betul dengan _rapp_ dalam lagunya. Jimin itu tipe yang tak mau mengecewakan orang lain, maka dia selalu total dalam melakukan apapun. Keseriusannya patut diapresiasi. Maka Yoongi tidak pernah keras padanya sama sekali. Karena dia berusaha dengan caranya sendiri.

"Aku ingin pakai _bomber_ putih, kaus putih, celana _jeans..._ hmmm.. itu saja. Supaya _simple."_

"Kalung rantai jangan lupa. Kau kan Suga SWAG."

"Ah ya kau benar."

"Aku juga akan mengenakan pakaian yang sama denganmu."

Yoongi tak suka _couple things,_ hal-hal yang berbau dua dan serupa. Tapi entah kenapa saat Jimin mengutarakan keinginannya Yoongi malah setuju.

"Pakai _cap_ putih ya? Kau juga harus SWAG." setuju tambah menyarankan gaya Jimin agar lebih sempurna.

Jimin tertawa sambil mengangguk. Lelaki itu menyugar rambutnya dan kembali fokus pada kertas lirik yang dia pegang.

"Jimin aku ingin minum, aku haus..." bila Yoongi sedang manja, Jiminlah yang akan menggerakkan kakinya untuk mengambil apa yang si gula itu inginkan. Jadi dia mengambil satu _mug_ kosong dan mengisinya dengan air dari dispenser. Sebelum kembali duduk, dia meminumnya beberapa teguk.

"Ini."

"Kau berikan padaku saat isinya sudah tinggal setengah." cibir Yoongi saat dia menerima gelas itu.

"Eheh. Aku juga haus, _hyung."_

Jimin dan tawanya adalah satu jaminan. Bagaimana Yoongi selalu tak bisa marah padanya.

"Berapa yang ada di gelas itu?" pertanyaan Jimin mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi. Dia berhenti minum, menaruh _mug_ nya di meja dan ikut memandang bunga-bunga kuning di vas jadi-jadiannya. "Banyak kelihatannya ya."

"Lima." Jawabnya setelah menghitung. Ganjil karena satu telah layu dan dibuang. "Ada lima."

Yoongi masih ingat dengan jumlah tangkai mawar kuning dan maknanya.

 _Lima berarti aku sangat mencintaimu._

"Oh..." dia terkejut atas apa yang dia ingat sendiri. Betapa filosofi itu telah membuatnya berdelusi. Tapi apa benar hanya sekadar delusi? Sebuah harap tanpa dasar?

Yoongi melirik Jimin yang tengah menopang dagu. Lelaki dengan kemeja flanel kuning kotak-kotak itu sedikit tersenyum sembari menggunakan ujung-ujung jarinya untuk merapikan rambut depan Yoongi yang panjangnya sudah menusuk mata.

"Apa aku harus membelikanmu jepit? Kau tidak terganggu?"

Lalu muncul pertanyaan, apakah Jimin juga tahu tentang filosofi mawar kuning ini?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[4] Sebuket bunga mawar kuning di backstage_

Para member Bangtan sedang menunggu giliran. Baru Seokjin dan Yoongi yang duduk di kursi untuk dirias oleh para _coordi-noona._ Sisanya berleha di sofa, main _game_ di ponsel. Biasanya Jimin yang paling rajin tidur sebelum, ketika, atau sesudah dirias. Tapi lelaki itu malah menghilang. Tadi dia keluar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Terlihat sedikit terburu-buru sambil menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Seperti orang yang memang sedang punya urusan penting. Yoongi sebetulnya ingin tahu, tapi tampang dan kata-katanya terlampau tenang meski dia terburu-buru. Mungkin memang penting, mungkin juga tidak. Jika memang tak begitu penting, Yoongi akan kembali acuh seperti biasa.

"Hei, _maggaetteok_ kau dari mana saja 'sih?"

Saat Yoongi baru saja selesai dirias dan hendak kembali duduk di sofa, Jimin kembali dengan wajah berseri. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung dan malah memberinya senyum lebar yang mempertontonkan giginya.

"Woah! Jiminie-hyung dapat buket bunga dari siapa?" Jungkook berseru saat dia dengan sengaja berjalan mengitari Jimin untuk melihat apa yang ada di belakang punggungnya. Jimin masih tak menjawab dan hanya memberinya senyum lebar.

"Jimin, tolong katakan sesuatu sebelum yang lain menginterogasimu lebih jauh." kata Namjoon.

Memang bukan hanya para member yang ingin tahu, tapi para _staff_ di ruangan itu pun sama. Lagi-lagi Jimin tak menjawab, masih tersenyum tapi tambah gelengan kepala.

Saat lelaki itu hendak duduk dan menaruh buket bunganya di meja, Yoongi baru sadar kalau yang Jimin bawa adalah mawar kuning.

"Jimin." Yoongi memanggil untuk bertanya, dalam kepalanya ada pertanyaan yang persis sama dengan apa yang Taehyung dan Jungkook katakan.

Jimin, bahkan tak menjawab sirat pertanyaan dari mata Yoongi. Dia tersenyum, hanya lebih lebar hingga matanya tenggelam. Lelaki itu bungkam.

"Jangan katakan kalau itu untuk Yoongi-hyung." Hoseok bicara. "Aku pernah melihat bunga kuning yang sama di studio Yoongi-hyung beberapa kali. Bahkan sekali waktu Jimin menitipkan bunga itu padaku, untuk Yoongi-hyung."

Oh. Dan semua jadi tahu bahwa dibalik kedatangan Jimin dan latihan intens untuk proyek duet itu ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi. Jimin, Yoongi dan mawar kuning. Ruangan itu mendadak riuh oleh tawa dan komentar menggoda.

Yoongi malu dan jelas memerah, warna alami yang timbul itu lebih menonjol dibanding _blush on_ yang dibubuhkan di pipinya. Dia gelagapan. Meski terkenal bermulut kasar dan jahat tapi ada saatnya Yoongi tak berkutik. Jika itu menyangkut dirinya, alibi pun tak bisa ia karang.

"Tidak juga. Aku dapat dari _fans_ karena saat _fansign_ aku pernah bilang suka warna kuning. Tapi kalau memang Yoongi-hyung mau, ambil saja." Jimin menyugar rambutnya. "Hyung juga suka warna kuning 'kan?" dia berkata, seolah berkelit dari sangkaan yang memang tepat kenanya.

Tapi satu pertanyaan itu juga punya artian lain. Karena bagi Yoongi kuning adalah Jimin.

"Ya, aku suka kuning." angguknya malu-malu. Dia suka Jimin.

"Kami tidak pernah tahu kalau kau punya warna kesukaan lain selain hitam." kata Seokjin.

"Ya aku suka kuning..." Yoongi tersenyum simpul. Dia menghirup aroma dari bunga segar dalam buket kertas krep yang diikat pita itu. Lantas setelah puas, dia menatapnya sambil menghitung dalam gumaman rendah.

"Sebuket bunga itu tak perlu kau hitung jumlah tangkainya." Jimin melenggang dengan meninggalkan seulas senyuman, sebelum dia berbalik dan duduk di kursi itu untuk dirias menggantikan Seokjin.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang Jimin siratkan dari kalimat itu. Kelanjutannya mungkin?

Yoongi coba mengingat apa makna dari duabelas tangkai bunga mawar kuning sembari mengambil sepucuk surat kecil yang terselip di sisian buket.

' _Kita adalah perpaduan dua hati yang serasi. Terimakasih karena telah membalas cintaku. Terimakasih karena telah mengerti. Dua tangkai dalam gelas, dan lima yang mungkin tak sengaja. Dan duabelas tangkai ini adalah simbol aku dan kamu, kita dalam satu warna yang sama. I love you, my sweet suga.'_

 _Tertanda, Park Jimin._

Dan lelaki itu memang... apa Yoongi harus mengaku kalau Jimin romantis?

Yoongi hanya bisa meliriknya sambil menggigit bibir.

"Lho, Yoongs, kau kenapa?" Seokjinlah yang paling pertama sadar, bahwa riasan mata Yoongi mulai luntur karena genangan air. "Jimin-ah, apa Yoongi cemburu karena _fans_ mu memberi surat cinta?"

Riuh tawa itu kembali. Air mata Yoongi malah meleleh jatuh. Jimin hanya bisa tertawa meringis.

Mungkin Yoongi tak akan membiarkan orang tahu bahwa buket dan surat itu bukan dari _fans_ untuk Jimin. Melainkan bunga yang Jimin pesan untuk Yoongi. Bunga yang diantar seorang kurir.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **END**_

 _Terus saya bikin apaan pagi buta begini? Ahahaha._

 _Yang jelas saya nggak bakat bikin yang romantiss, tapi saya hanya gatel untuk mencoba, setelah saya lihat postingan IG-nya Glowrie... tentang Minyoon yang sama-sama menggunakan warna kuning sebagai simbol hubungan mereka. Jadilah... eng ing eng... say hello to yellow roses._

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca!_

 _Salam, penghuni kamar, penjaga kasur_


End file.
